prowrestlingdivasfandomcom-20200214-history
Candice Michelle
Candice Michelle was a Diva employed with the World Wrestling Entertainment organization from 2005-2009. She is a former Women's Champion. Candice hails from Milwaukee, Wisconsin. 'Background' Candice Michelle tried out for the 2004 Diva Search, but didn't make the cut to be in the final ten. Candice would soon debut with the gimmick of being the corporate makeup artist. Until the end of 2004, she would compete in various Diva segments including Diva Lingerie Shows. 'Career' In 2005, Candice was drafted to the SmackDown brand with Torrie Wilson, where the two of them would feud with the A-List Diva Melina. She would make her pay-per-view debut at the 2005 Great American Bash, acting as a special referee for the Bra and Panties match between Torrie Wilson and Melina. Heading back to Raw with Torrie Wilson, the duo became villains, teaming up with Victoria to pick on 2005 Diva Search winner Ashley Massaro, who would align herself with Trish, starting a war between the five Divas. At the 2005 pay-per-view Taboo Tuesday, Candice had her first opportunity for the Women's Championship in a Fulfill Your Fantasy Battle Royal, but she was unsuccessful. Announced as the April 2006 Playboy cover girl, Candice was ejected from the Vince's Devils faction by Torrie and Victoria, turning Candice Michelle face. Torrie and Candice would have a pillow fight match at WrestleMania 22 that was poorly received by critics. Following Trish Stratus' retirement in 2006, Candice made it into the second round for the vacant Women's Championship, but would be eliminated in the second round by Lita. She would soon be sidelined by a legitimate broken nose at the hands of Victoria. Candice would make her return at the 2007 New Years Revolution. She and Melina's feud re-ignited, thanks in part to the two Divas taking shots at one another in their WWE.com blogs. Around this time, Candice's in-ring skills improved, and she would defeat Melina at the 2007 One Night Stand ''in a chocolate pudding in a pool match. The feud between Melina and Candice would culminate at the 2007 edition of ''Vengeance, where she defeated Melina for her first Women's Championship, making her the first Diva Search contestant to win the Women's Championship. She would retain her championship the following month at the Bash. After winning a battle royal at SummerSlam, Candice would have her hands full at the hands of Beth Phoenix. Candice would retain at Unforgiven, ''before Beth would take the championship from Candice. She soon wound up sidelined by a nasty injury incurred during a match on ''Raw ''when she fell off of the turnbuckle face-first. It would put Candice out of action for 14 weeks. Candice returned in hopes of doing a ''Playboy Bunny tag match at WrestleMania 24 in 2008, but a dropkick would re-break Candice's clavicle, putting her out of action again and allowing Ashley Massaro to step in. Candice would later return after successful surgery and become number one contender for the Women's Championship, which was unsuccessful. In 2009, Candice was drafted back to SmackDown ''in the supplemental draft. She was then released. 'Signatures and Finishers' *Candy Wrapper *Sugar Rush *Spinning Wheel Kick *Candylicious 'Wrestlers Managed''' *Torrie Wilson *Victoria Category:WWE Category:Raw Category:SmackDown Category:Women's Champion Category:Diva Category:WWE Diva Search Category:Playboy Covergirls